This invention relates to an apparatus for delivering newspapers, magazines and similar articles which are delivered one at a time when a purchaser has inserted the required coin or coins. Stripping newspapers from a stack, even from the top of a stack, is an operation which cannot readily be changed to an automatic process as a newspaper is not well suited to it because of the fact that it is limp and apt to be rumpled and torn. When stripping and pushing newspapers through a delivery slot, rumpled and torn newspapers would obstruct the passage and make the delivery of further newspapers impossible.